selenamariegomezfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard
Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard (French: Arthur et la vengeance de Maltazard) is an French feature film with live action and animation co-written, co-produced and directed by Luc Besson, based on his novel of the same title and starring Freddie Highmore and Mia Farrow. EuropaCorp produced the film, which is the second in Besson's Arthur series, following Arthur: Arthur and the Invisibles. Plot n 1963, 12-year-old Arthur stays with his grandparents for the holidays, during which the Bogo Matassalai grant Arthur a distinction regarding being one with nature, after succeeding in a series of tests, such as becoming one with nature, blending in with the scenery, and living amongst the animals. Arthur then prepares to see the Minimoys again to celebrate when his father, concerned for his safety due to bees, decides to take him and his mother back to the city early. However, a spider delivers to Arthur a grain of rice with the message "help", which he believes must have come from the Minimoys, and makes it even more important for him to visit them. At a gas station Arthur escapes from the car and returns to his grandparents' house, switching places with the dog Alfred. However, Bogo Matassalai's attempt to transform him using a telescope fails due to clouds covering the full moon and has Arthur ask them to apply an older, more dangerous alternative method, even though it may kill him. They agree. Arthur is wound into vines which are then pulled more and more tight. The procedure is successful and Arthur is transported downward in a drop of sap from the squeezed vines landing through the roof of Max's bar. Max explains to him what has happened since the last adventure and agrees to take him investigate the matter. While en route to get information on the Mimoys' current condition, they Betameche being arrested. Max creates a diversion while Arthur saves Beta stealing Max's ladybug and escaping the guards, with Arthur learning Beta was not the one who needed his help. Beta takes him to the King, only to learn that Selenia was distraught that he did not arrive and missing. However, Selenia is revealed to be held hostage by Maltazard as he uses her to enter the city. The villain reveals that since the Necropolis being flooded, Maltazard ended up in the grandparents' house where he is inspired to take over the human world by taking advantage of the telescope. However, when Arthur's dad almost ruined the scheme, Maltazard sent the message to lure Arthur and is able to capture Selenia to force the Mininoys to allow him to leave. Though they manage to get Maltazard out of their kingdom with the telescope, they unknowingly enlarged him to human size as he intended. Furthermore, the telescope itself is destroyed in the process with Arthur trapped in his Minimoy size. Voice *Freddie Highmore as Arthur *'Selena Gomez as Princess Selenia' *Lou Reed as Maltazard *Douglas Rand as Betameche *Douglas Rand as Clerk *Snoop Dogg as Max *will.i.am as Snow *Fergie as Replay *David Gasman as King/Bogo Chief *Leslie Clack as Ferryman *Alan Wenger as Mono DaVinci *Alan Wenger as Mono Cyclop *Barbara Weber Scaff as Miss Perlanapple *Jerry di Giacomo as Proscuitto *Jerry di Giacomo as Guard *Paul Bandey as Miro *Paul Bandey as Unicorn Chief Series *Arthur: Arthur and the Invisibles *'Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard' *Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds